broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ixhelcan Ponies
's takeover.]] Ixhelcan Ponies are a race of unicorn ponies that inhabit the Ixhelca Empire. Although resembling regular Unicorns, Ixhelcan Ponies are distinct by their very light colour scheme. Description The Ixhelcan Ponies physically resemble regular Unicorn ponies, but are distinct by their very pale eyes, manes, tails and light coats. They possess an immense amount of magical powers, according to Princess Celestia. Some Ixhelcan Ponies is able to read other ponies's minds through an "unique spell", but is unable to read the minds of those with strong wills. Unicorns with pale features are sometimes considered by old ponies as descendants of Ixhelcan ponies, but in truth is just normally coloured that way. Ixhelcan ponies have special gems placed in their horns in order to control their magic, which was instructed by Princess Celestia. In addition to the distinct pale features and powerful magic, the Ixhelcan Ponies' magical auras are invisible. History Background Ixhelcan ponies is an ancient race of unicorns who have been living in the Ixhelca Empire for years and sharing their knowledge about magic with other creatures and ponies. It is said that by using their powerful magic, they created Ixhelca. The strongest pair were chosen as leaders, forming the first generation of the Royal Ixhelcan Family. The Ixhelcan ponies have a long tradition with adding special gems into their horns, who is said to help them control their magic, which was adviced by Princess Celestia to the Royal rulers of the Ixhelca Empire. The home of the Ixhelcan Ponies is made invisible by a magical barrier from the Ixhelcan Palace to keep evil beings from seeing it, which also spreads love, hope and light throughout the Empire. 'Takeover' One day, an evil pegasus named Lord Anders were able to discover the Ixhelca Empire and invaded it with his minions, and threatened to eliminate their captured Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily if the citizens of the Empire didn't give up. Seeing no choice, the Ixhelcan Ponies surrendered and got enslaved by the evil pegasus. While in the Ixhelcan Palace, Lord Anders asked Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily where the Unicharm is, but they refused to reveal anything, and told him that he won't get away with what he have done and that he will never be able to use the Unicharm, as it's magic can only work on those with "good hearts". But Lord Anders turns to the duo and states that he is not interested in using the Unicharm, but to destroy it so that the Ixhelcan Ponies will have nothing to stop him with and no hope left. The only Ixhelcan pony who escaped being captured was Misty Morning, the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guards, who traveled to Ponyville in the mainland to seek help from the "newly" crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. After seeing the conquered Ixhelca Empire, they were all surprised to hear that Lord Anders was sitting on the throne of the empire and forcing the Ixhelcan ponies to do his bidding, and be his slaves. The mane six then wondered why Queen Harmonia or Princess Lily is not doing anything, which Misty explains that her queen and princess was being held captive along with the rest of the citizens, and asked them if they would help her free them and defeat Lord Anders, which Twilight told Misty that they are willing to help. Twilight decided to research more about Ixhelca Empire's history and make a plan before doing anything, while the others try to help and free the enslaved Ixhelcan ponies. It didn't take long until some of Lord Anders's minions discovered what they were doing and attacked them. Misty then told Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash to go and find Twilight, while she handled Lord Anders's minions. After defeating her attackers, Misty headed toward the Ixhelcan Palace to confront Lord Anders, seeking to defeat him and free the empire from his control. Eventually, Misty confronted Lord Anders in the Ixhelcan Palace and demanded him to tell her where the queen and princess is. But Lord Anders simply smiles and replies that he will, and called for Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily to come out from the shadows, with their eyes seeming to have lost the brilliance of the two kind ponies Misty used to know and furiously asked him what he have done to them. Lord Anders explained that he told his unicorn guards to just 'enchant' their minds to his views, to which Misty angrily shot a beam of magic at him, but he managed to endure the hit. Misty then continued to shot magical blasts at him, but Lord Anders used his "shadow form" to keep dodging Misty's Magic and (while surrounding one of his hooves in a "dark flaming aura") knocked her away, causing some harm to Misty. This continued on until Twilight steps in, levitating a necklace with a diamond-shaped pendant. Twilight reveals that it is the 'Unicharm' and that it has been the artifact Lord Anders has been looking for, and explained that it is the key to restore the peace and magic of the Empire. Surprised and enraged, Lord Anders asked how she was able to find it, while he were not. Twilight replied that the Unicharm has a different shape and is not easy to track down if it's in it's dormant form and was on Serene Flower's neck all along. Lord Anders then demands the Alicorn to give it to him, but Twilight refused and instead throws it to Misty, which puts on the Unicharm. Misty feeling the strong burst of magic through her body, and used it's magic to break the spell over the queen and princess from Lord Anders's unicorn guards. She then took on Lord Anders and the two fought, and had an advantage with the magic of the Unicharm and managed to combat him. But Lord Anders were able to endure her magical attacks and proved to be more powerful than Misty expected, and battled her with several hoof-to-hoof combat moves while using his "dark powers". Misty then used her magic to create a protective barrier around her, but Lord Anders managed to break through it and knocked her to the ground. After Harmonia and Lily recovered from the spell, they quickly rushed over to Misty's side and told her to not give up, and use the love for her friends to assist her. Lord Anders mocks this sentiment and stated that its time to end this, and flies into the air while creating a dark tornado around himself as he dashes toward Misty, Harmonia and Lily (while being surrounded in a dark aura). While using the Unicharm, Misty fires a beam of magic to counter Lord Anders's attack and seems to lose at first. But the cheers and wishes of her fellow Ixhelcan Ponies, as well as her friends makes the magic of the Unicharm stronger, and lets her overpower Lord Anders`s move and destroy the dark tornado. Misty, Harmonia and Lily then combined their magic and fired a powerful magical beam at Lord Anders, which blasted him away from the Empire in a flash of light, much to his horror. 'Aftermath' After Lord Anders was cast out of the Ixhelca Empire, Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily restored the Empire to how it used to be, and held a ceremony honoring Misty and the six ponies for defeating Lord Anders. Harmonia then shortly met up again with her old friend, Celestia and the two decided to unite the Ixhelca Empire With the rest of Equestria. Thus, a special squad of the most powerful of soldiers are a part of the Equestrian-Ixhelcan Royal Army which is the last line of defense for Equestria, but the remaining Ixhelcans were allowed to stay in their home where their hearts truly lies. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Female Category:Creature Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Other Category:Unicorn Category:WIP